


reply from...

by LilytheFlower



Series: Unless? (YouTube/Minecraft/Twitch AU, English) [1]
Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Blogging, Gen, Minecraft, OOC, Social Media, YouTube, basically they are all youtubers, except Lucy but she's in this too, oh yeah they are gamers, probably idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilytheFlower/pseuds/LilytheFlower
Summary: Modern AU there everyone is a Youtuber or a Twitch streamer or has something to do with YouTube.---Kat @God_Kat_WinStream in 15 minutes! Ft. @BobbyVernon & @Quill_KIpps; me and Bobby have to stop Kipps before he kills the Ender Dragon.reply from @Quill_Kipps:Can’t wait for you to lose again.reply from @BobbyVernon:RUDE
Series: Unless? (YouTube/Minecraft/Twitch AU, English) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864903
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	reply from...

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [ответ от...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713439) by [LilytheFlower_rus (LilytheFlower)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilytheFlower/pseuds/LilytheFlower_rus)



> Hello! First things first, English is my second language, so if there is something wrong with the grammar or spelling or I use some outdated/strange words, please let me know in the comments so I can fix it!
> 
> This is sort of an intro piece for the YouTube/Twitch AU series; this particular work is set in Twitter so this is why the formatting is like this. It's rated T because there is one swear word, outside of that it's pretty chill. I'm not very creative with names, sorry!
> 
> I loosely referenced some real life YouTubers when making some of the characters. Quill and Kat are Dream and GeorgeNotFound; Bobby and Ned are partly Sapnap; Lockwood is Wilbur Soot; Flo is RTGame (but even more chaotic); George with his coding is partly GeorgeNotFound (oops). 
> 
> The idea of Skull being Lucy's cat is from bubblesodatea's Fashion AU "Haute Couture" (archiveofourown.org/works/21984409)! I hope it's okay for me to use this idea, if it's not, I'll redact it and do something else with Skull!
> 
> Okay, this is already too long, enjoy.

**Lockwood** _@AJLockwood_

I stream on Twitch and make YouTube videos! Yes, _@HeyJess_ is my sister.

**QK** _@Quill_Kipps_

Current speedrun record on 1.14. Don’t call me Quill unless you are my friend.

**Lucy Is Drawing** _@blessthismess_

I draw and make animations! For business – lucyjcrl@mail.cm

**Kat** _@God_Kat_Win_

Twitch streamer, YouTuber.

**Flo Bones** _@NotFlorence_

chaotic neutral, no stream schedule

**that minecraft modder** _@GeorgeC_

all Minecraft mods/plugins are available on my Patreon; for business – gcubbins@mail.cm

**JLockwood** _@HeyJess_

Cozy letsplays! _@AJLockwood_ is my brother.

**Hol(l)y** _@HolMunro_

K-pop cover dance and makeup!

**Bobby Vernon** _@BobbyVernon_

streams are on mondays, wednesdays and saturdays

**Ned** _@Shaw_with_A_

Subscribe to me on YouTube, I’m funny sometimes

\---

**_July 1 st_ **

**Kat** _@God_Kat_Win_

Stream in 15 minutes! Ft. _@BobbyVernon_ & _@Quill_KIpps;_ me and Bobby have to stop Kipps before he kills the Ender Dragon.

_reply from @Quill_Kipps_ :

Can’t wait for you to lose again.

_reply from @BobbyVernon_ :

RUDE

**_July 2 nd_ **

**Lockwood** _@AJLockwood_

New video – me and _@NotFlorence_ forced players to dig a hole through the whole world on her Minecraft server! Check it out and don’t forget to like and subscribe.

\---

 **Flo Bones** _@NotFlorence_

uhh

new vid

there is _@AJLockwood_ in it too

you should check it out

**_July 3 rd_ **

**_retweeted by @God_Kat_Win:_ **

“ **Lucy Is Drawing** _@blessthismess_

Got inspired by _@God_Kat_Win_ ‘s latest video, so I quickly drew her with a bow! [ Picture attached: drawing of Kat Godwin with a bow ]“

\---

 **Hol(l)y** _@HolMunro_

New video – doing makeup in all shades of pink from lesbian flag! Wanted to make it in June, but didn’t have the chance. Enjoy!

**_July 5 th_ **

**that minecraft modder** _@GeorgeC_

working on something

its going to be interesting [ Picture attached: photo of computer screen with code pieces visible ]

_reply from @NotFlorence_ :

i am looking o.o

_reply from @GeorgeC_ :

ill dm you when its done don’t worry

**_July 8 th_ **

**Hol(l)y** _@HolMunro_

New video! I’m teaching _@HeyJess_ how to dance to Oh My God by _@G_I_DLE_!

_reply from @HeyJess:_

It was fun! (Not the next day tho, my legs are hurting)

_reply from @AJLockwood:_

I am. Absolutely amazed and slightly terrified of how fast you learned this dance. Good job, sis!

\---

 **Lucy Is Drawing** _@blessthismess_

He is helping. [ Picture attached: White cat laying on a keyboard ]

_reply from @AJLockwood_ :

That’s a lovely cat you got, Luce! What’s his name?

_reply from @GeorgeC_ :

don’t be fooled

he’s an asshole

I know

_reply from @blessthismess_ :

Thanks, Lockwood! His name is Skull

_reply from @blessthismess_ :

(Also, George is right)

**_July 10 th_ **

**Lockwood** _@AJLockwood_

New video – highlights from my recent “You Laugh You Lose” stream! Please watch and don’t forget to like and subscribe if you want more YLYL!

_reply from @AJLockwood_ :

The thumbnail is by _@blessthismess_ – she is very talented, you should check her drawings out!

_reply from @blessthismess_ :

<3

**_July 13 th_ **

**Flo Bones** _@NotFlorence_

new video

testing out _@GeorgeC_ ‘s new mod (it’s cool)

_reply from @GeorgeC_ :

oooh that one was fun to code

**_July 15 th_ **

**Ned** _@Shaw_with_A_

Stream in 30 mins! _@Quill_Kipps_ is trying to beat his own world record while me and _@BobbyVernon_ are talking about new Minecraft update (and tea)

_reply from @Shaw_with_A_ :

Someone asked where _@God_Kat_Win_ is:

[ Picture attached: message screenshot

“ **Ned**

Stream today?

**Kat**

I’m not feeling well, can’t come, sorry” ]

_reply from @Quill_Kipps_ :

Get well soon, _@God_Kat_Win_! It’s no fun without you.

\---

 **Kat** _@God_Kat_Win_

Thanks to everyone for your concern! It’s nothing serious. _@Quill_Kipps_ , I’ll be back soon to beat you in Minecraft Manhunt again.

**_July 17 th_ **

**JLockwood** _@HeyJess_

New video! Building my dream house in Minecraft ft. _@HolMunro_

_reply from @HolMunro_ :

Thanks for inviting me to play with you!

\---

 **Lockwood** _@AJLockwood_

Hey, _@Quill_Kipps_. Minecraft. Duel. 1v1.

_reply from @Quill_Kipps_ :

No.

_reply from @AJLockwood_ :

<\3

**_July 20 th_ **

**Lucy Is Drawing** _@blessthismess_

Met with _@GeorgeC_ today to discuss graphics for his new project! (my first ever gamedes proj, so v nervous) [ Picture attached: photo of two coffee cups on a wooden table ]

_reply from @GeorgeC_ :

good day good day (ur gonna be amazing)

**_July 23 rd_ **

**Bobby Vernon** _@BobbyVernon_

15 minutes from now – stream with _@Shaw_with_A_ (and _@Quill_Kipps,_ but hes not streaming, just hanging out with us)

_reply from @AJLockwood_ :

You mind if I join for like ten minutes before my own stream starts?

_reply from @BobbyVernon_ :

sure y not (but dont ever try to promote your stream on my twt again)

**Author's Note:**

> Some important things for this series:  
> 1) Bobby and Ned are around eighteen; all of the others are legal adults (twenty-one or older) and I'll specify their age later in the series.  
> 2) While I only mentioned Holly being a lesbian, most of the other characters are also LGBTQ+, but they are not as open about it on social media. I'll tell about them later in the series.  
> 3) This AU will not have Locklyle, sorry! I love this ship very much, but here they are just good friends.  
> 4) All characters know each other through social media; if they are not friends, they are pretty neutral to each other. Just felt like specifying it!  
> 5) Yes, Holly likes K-Pop. Yes, the choice of "Oh My God" as the song to learn with Jessica is deliberate. :)
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you are interested in this AU and what would you like to see!


End file.
